


Immortal Heart

by SocialDisease609



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, Standing up for the ones you love, Star-crossed, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: An alternative timeline in which, immediately following the creation of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Saturn was given orders to never leave Titan, unless summoned like during the time of the original Moon Kingdom. Alienated because of this, Hotaru grows contempt in her heart, and can only be healed by one person in the universe.





	Immortal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this once before, but took it down because I felt like it needed a lot more to it. So here you go, a one-shot for grown up Chibiusa and Hotaru. It's mild, no worries, I know how some people freak out lol 
> 
> Let me know how you feel! I know the SM fandom isn't as active as others, but please, if you read it, let me know what you think. I need comments, and I would love to have some people to talk to about SM. I don't have anyone :( lol its painful to love something and feel like you have no one to share it with!   
> But yeah lol, let me know how you like this :)

            Hotaru stood in her empty palace with an equally empty heart. The soul of Saturn brought memories to her, showing her how the halls used to be filled with her people. Others born under the rings of the mighty planet. Now her halls were empty, truly surrounded by silence. She knew the other senshi had the same void, every single one of them left with nothing but ruins and empty homes left on their home-worlds. Yet it still bothered her. It still bothered her because at least the other senshi still had each other. The inners lived every day in the new palace in Crystal Tokyo, and every day, they forgot what it felt like to be lonely. For a time Michiru would visit her, as Haruka watched guardedly from afar. Hotaru stopped feeling hurt about those looks, and became more frustrated instead. Apparently saving the world from the Silence still wasn’t good enough for the senshi of the skies. She recollected those memories of her possession by Mistress 9 and the destruction of Pharaoh 90. But soon all the visits seemed to stop, and Hotaru had to watch the galaxy from her surveillances.

            Her body was building up with neglect, and all her weighted feelings she took out on enemies, decapitating and quartering as she went. Her glaive had been bathed in so many shades of blood and scratched by splintering bone fragments. Her brutal victories in battle had reached all ears, effectively increasing the security of the solar system as thralls and demons cowered and retreated in her presence. Pompous and egotistical figureheads from radical groups or foreign galaxies tried to test her, to exercise power, but ended up humiliated within minutes.

            As she walked through the empty halls, she listened to the clacking of her boot heels against the sheen black marble floors. Sighing in sorrow, she wondered if contacting Neo Queen Serenity, and informing her on her current emotional state, would be enough for her confinement to come to an end. But she knew the answer- the people of Crystal Tokyo, and the collective world, would be in an uproar. Everyone feared her, and it was a major reason for her practical exile to begin with. They didn’t want someone so dangerous and “untrustworthy” to be near them, so they rallied until Sailor Saturn departed. It was just politics, and Neo Queen Serenity had to keep her people happy.

            Interrupted from her thoughts, she froze as she heard something flutter behind her. Instantly spawning her Silence Glaive, she quickly turned around, her weapon poised defensively. But when she saw no one there, her eyes caught the movement of a letter slowly falling towards the floor in a rocking motion. She knelt to pick up the envelope and opened it the second her Glaive dematerialized. Its peculiarity had Saturn cautious. No one really sent paper letters anymore- just in a general sense. Most of the galaxy had upgraded to electronic communication.

            She didn’t even need to see the signature at the bottom of the folded paper for her heart to jump. She recognized that handwriting…

_Hotaru-chan,_

_I miss you dearly. I’ve been trying to arrange visiting you on Titan, but Mama’s advisory council keeps trying to get in the way, saying that it won’t do. In terms of public relations, the people would be upset if I was to be seen with you. I think it’s completely ridiculous, and between you and me, I am very disappointed in Mama for not standing up for you in a firmer manner._

_Please wait a little longer in your solitude! You won’t be alone for long, I’m going to escape somehow. I won’t let them keep me from seeing you._

_With the same love, but more,_

_Usagi SL Serenity_

_Your Chibiusa_

_P.S. I thought I’d send a letter because I remember how much you liked the one I wrote for our picnic ages ago!_

            Hotaru stared at the letter, frozen. A thousand emotions came crashing into her at once. She felt energetic, she felt anxious, she felt empowered- but most of all, she felt love, and a washing over of optimism that can only be experienced in childhood. It all came back to her, and she felt overwhelmingly revitalized.

            How old was the princess now? Hotaru had lost count after hearing news of her birth in the past. Was this the Chibiusa she befriended when the princess was doing her time-traveling adventures? Or was that long behind her?

            Hotaru battled in her mind for some time, and then gave into the conscious that was more powerful. For peace of mind, she used her powers to quickly survey the galaxy. There weren’t any threats in the solar system. There was peace for now, and any danger was menial enough for the Inner Senshi to handle on their rounds. She took a deep breath in anticipation, and then made the decision to disobey Neo Queen Serenity…

            It was rash. It was a rash decision. Hotaru knew it was the wrong move, and that she was operating on impulse, but she was already in the process of teleporting to Earth. She doubted many would notice her entry, as everything already in the inner solar system had been cleared as safe to enter Earth after passing through the inspection of the Outer Senshi.

       

* * *

    

            Princess Usagi SL Serenity sat on her chair beside her mother, who was seated on the throne of Crystal Tokyo. Her father, King Endymion stood next to Neo Queen Serenity, standing tall with pride. They were finishing up their daily session with the court and citizens, passing judgement or granting assistance. Her sense of judgement had always been different from her mothers, she knew this from her experience with time traveling, but the princess knew that ‘different’ didn’t always mean ‘incorrect’. Everyone has their ways and reasonings, and can still be valid. She silently weighed her mother’s judicial decisions in her mind, finding the strengths within them to help her better understand their differences. If, albeit centuries from now, Usagi SL was going to be the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she’d had to learn ruling, while strengthening her own methods. She would not be just like her mother, and she and the citizens of the world would have to accept that.

            “What do you say, Small Lady?” Neo Queen Serenity asked, moving ever so gently in her throne to address her one and only heir.

            Usagi’s face flushed of all color for a moment, caught in an embarrassing moment of not paying attention. “Can you please review the variables for me, Mama?” she asked, hoping this question was enough to neutralize the truth.

            She saw Serenity smirk lightly, a vision of the young senshi she used to know slipping through. Serenity knew her daughter, and she wouldn’t be fooled- yet she didn’t expose her either. “This young man here wants to elope with his lover, but instead of getting parental blessings, he wants ours. Should he return home and convince his family about his love, or should he set out without them?”

            Usagi raised an eyebrow at the situation. “How does convincing your family typically go?”

            “They won’t even let me finish a sentence,” the young man frowned. “I doubt they’ll ever listen, they’re set in their beliefs.”

            “And why is it exactly that they disapprove of your union?”

            “My lover comes from a family that my family has feuded with for generations…”

            Usagi leaned forward. “Elope,” she said clearly. The man’s face brightened with astonishment, never anticipating to hear that command. “Elope and write them a letter. They might read better than they listen. You cannot reject your own chance of happiness and love because your family does not want to understand. They will come around in time.”

            The man tore his eyes away from Usagi when she had finished to look at Serenity, his expression imploring the queen to say something similar.

            Serenity was quiet for a second, before turning to smile at the man before her. “Go and be married. You have our blessings as long as you promise to send word to both your families immediately after the ceremony.”

            “Thank you! Oh, thank you, Neo Queen Serenity- and, and Princess Usagi!” The man bowed repeatedly as he was shown out of the grand hall.

            “May I be excused?” Usagi asked, gripping the armrests of her chair as she waited for permission to launch off.

            “Of course,” Serenity granted, “Is everything okay?”

            “Yes,” Usagi replied with a half-truth, “I just need to clear my mind about something.” She rose up from her chair and began to walk down the halls of the palace to her room. The case made her think about her plans to visit Hotaru. She encouraged the man to get married without permission of his family, just like how she was going to leave regardless of what people thought.

            She made it to her chambers and closed the door behind her quickly. She leaned back against the door, closing her eyes as she tried to still her emotions.

            “Chibiusa-chan?” a voice asked from her balcony.

            Usagi quickly crossed her room to her balcony, pushing aside the light rosy curtains that danced softly in the night wind. Standing with her glaive respectfully draped behind her was none other than Sailor Saturn.

            “Hotaru-chan!” she whispered, as she fought the crippling sensations of being speechless. She quickly embraced the senshi without hesitation.

            “Chibi- … Usagi-chan…” Saturn muttered into Usagi SL’s neck. Her arms reciprocating the embrace the princess initiated. As they pulled away Saturn’s cheeks were bright and hot. “Princess…” she gave a quick bow of respect before standing straight. “You’re a woman…”

            “Of course,” Usagi chuckled. “You haven’t been keeping track of me, I see?” the princess pursed her lips in mock judgement. “I’m not a child anymore.”

            “That’s the last time I saw you… in my youth.”

            “I know,” Usagi said understandingly “but you’re a woman too, now.” She took a step closer to the senshi despite just stepping away not too long ago at the end of their hug. “Saturn, you shouldn’t be here,” she said in a mix of caring and warning.

            “No one is going to find out,” Hotaru assured, “I just couldn’t take it anymore. I have been so lonely, Usagi-chan. Even more lonely than my days in the Tomoe household.”

            Usagi frowned. That said a lot. “Let’s take this inside…” she placed her hand on Saturn’s shoulder as she led her off the balcony and into her chamber. Seating themselves at a small circular table pushed into a corner of the room, they began to talk.

            “I keep telling Mama to lift the ban,” Usagi opened. “Sending you away just made people feel like their fears were confirmed. It was the wrong move. It’s one thing to have all the outer senshi resume their posts on their planets to benefit the defense of the solar system, but to let all but one come and go as they please?”

            “Princess…” Hotaru reached out for Usagi’s soft hand. The warmth spread from Hotaru’s fingertips all the way through her heart. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Please, it is just a source of my pain.” Usagi reached over with her other hand to cover Hotaru’s.

            “Of course, and please, Hotaru-chan, please be familiar with me.” The senshi of death and rebirth nodded at the fair deal. However now they sat in silence, simply holding onto each other’s hands. When Usagi broke the silence, it was with a topic Saturn wasn’t expecting.

            “You know, I feel like I’m going to be set up with a husband…”

            “What makes you think that?” Hotaru asked, concerned and lightly jealous, as she leaned in slightly.

            “I think Mama is preparing to have me be next in line sooner than I thought. As her only heir, I believe she is making sure that I eventually have a way to an heir, myself. She keeps talking about how she met Papa, and how ‘I should go out and find my own prince’…” Usagi turned Hotaru’s hand over and began to peel off her senshi glove.

            “What are you doing?” Hotaru asked, curious.

            “I want to feel you, your hand.” The senshi watched as Usagi removed the garment and the proceed to lock their fingers together. “I’ve missed you, Hotaru-chan.” She smiled as she looked upon Saturn, gazing into her indigo eyes.

            “I’ve missed you too,” Hotaru reciprocated. “Dreadfully. That’s why I came here immediately after receiving your letter. I don’t think I could have waited.”

            “What will you do if you are caught?” Usagi asked gently, returning her attention to their hands clasped on the table. She removed her hand away smoothly, gently dragging her fingertips down Hotaru’s open palm and over her exposed wrist, ever so lightly like a passing ghost.

            “I’ll accept any consequence…” the senshi shivered at the touch as Usagi mindlessly grazed in a repeated fashion. Touch. How long had it been since she was touched? In any way? She was glad that her body hadn’t become so desensitized to human touch due to the lack of it. Usagi remained silent at this and kept her eyes away from meeting Hotaru’s. But then she shifted, gaining the senshi’s concern.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Oh yes,” Usagi nodded, “Just a little emotional at this surprise.” She finally looked up, holding Hotaru’s gaze with the haunting hue of her crimson irises. “I’m glad you’ve come…”

            “Me too… but I…” Hotaru found her tongue trying to stop her words. “I should probably get back, just because I arrived so impromptu. I should have at least planned things to cover my trail.” The senshi stood up, scooting her chair behind her in the process.

            “Hotaru-chan, wait,” Usagi projected, her face blushing as she walked over to Saturn, who was making her way back to the balcony.

            “Yes, Usagi-chan?”

            Usagi looked up at the girl, pondering the consequences of the thought taking hold of her mind. The princess reached for Hotaru’s bare hand, as the glove was still being held by the other, and lifted it to her lips and pressed an innocent kiss against it. She could hear Saturn stutter in astonishment as she lowered her visitor’s hand.

            “Usagi-chan, what was that for?” Hotaru’s dark eyes were dilated with shock and excitement.

            “Because I love you, Hotaru-chan,” Usagi explained simply, succeeding in suppressing her fear of rejection. “I’ve always loved you… even as a child. I loved you as a child does, and now as a woman, I love you as…” she stopped herself, too shy to complete the sentence and its implications.

            Saturn stood tall on the balcony, her chest slightly out with the pride that comes with experiencing love and flattery. “…What am I to you, Usagi-chan?” The atmosphere around them emanated a feeling of importance. This was a discussion they never had in their youth, yet they always knew the answer to, just never put a word to it during their innocence. However sometimes one needs to hear it for it to take its true effect.

            “You’re my prince,” Usagi answered.

            Hotaru smiled, truly touched, and knelt on one knee and reached out for Usagi’s hand. She kissed hers in identical fashion, yet lingered her press for just a few seconds longer, her heart beating wildly with newfound purpose. “I love you, too, Usagi-chan. And it was my love for you that kept me from obeying your mother’s sentence. Forgive me for it, princess. My soul has been so empty, a husk of my past self- but you, my Princess, resurrect me.”

            Usagi SL felt her own heart thud with exhilaration, both at the confirmation of mutual feelings and the thrill of such an empowering statement. Hotaru stood back up and smiled at Usagi. The girl she used to lovingly call Chibiusa was now a woman, looking up at her with devotion and yearning. “I will return to you, and be your prince.”

            “Hotaru-chan!”

            Saturn turned back to the Princess, a touched smile on her face. “Yes, Princess?”

            Usagi bit her lip as she cast her gaze away.

            “What is it?” Saturn took soft steps forward.

            The princess looked up at the guardian, eyes imploring. “Take me with you…”

            “You said it yourself, the people won’t like it.”

            Usagi shut her eyes tightly, hot tears brimming, as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I don’t want to think about that right now. I just want to be with you. Even if just for a night.”

            It broke Saturn’s heart to see Usagi like this, so she closed the space between them. “Let’s go then, you can leave whenever you want.” She wrapped an arm around the princess’s shoulder as her companion wrapped her arms around her waist, and they departed.

            When they arrived in Titan, it almost reminded Hotaru of when she first took Chibiusa to her bedroom during their childhood. Just simple, pure, positive energy as she watched the young woman explore the castle, marveling at the architecture and designs.

            “It’s more beautiful than the Crystal Palace…” Usagi said.

            “Please,” Hotaru chuckled at the flattery.

            “It is its own kind of beauty,” Usagi explained, “The sheen black marble, the high open halls, these lofty columns, the opaque light coming through these long windows. And the hum of your planet’s rings… I never anticipated that it would be so calming, so serene.”

            The remnant soul of the ancient senshi of Saturn glowed within Hotaru, more than pleased to have the halls resonate with the sounds of another soul. Titan was no longer empty, even with just one guest. Saturn followed the princess as Usagi ventured the halls and rooms with delight, forgetting all about her begrudging loneliness.

            They finished their tour in Hotaru’s chambers, and spent the night reclining on her bed, sharing memories like friends who had just seen each other yesterday. But the more they talked, the closer they found each other to be, and crossed the line between friends to lovers.

            Usagi reached forward first, both women lying on their sides and facing each other, and touched the cheek of the Angel of Death. Their mouths were silent, but their eyes spoke all the words, looking deep into each other, exchanging their feelings. The princess saw what she needed in the unexplored universes that were Hotaru’s eyes, and did not hesitate to firmly press her lips against those of her old friend’s. There was a quick gasp the moment they joined, both women feeling their hearts surge with light and energy. Hotaru’s breath trembled when their lips parted, her eyes closed, still feeling the tickling sensation of Usagi’s warm silk lips. Instinctually, her arms wrapped around the princess, snug around her hips, pulling her to close the gap between them. Legs entwined, upper bodies pressed warm against each other, Usagi resumed cradling Hotaru’s face to consume kiss after kiss. Their passion rewarded the women with endless energy and eagerness, and they found themselves evolving their affection as the minutes passed, hands discovering each other, knowing exactly where they would end up if they didn’t stop. Neither seemed to care, and took each other to the point of no return.

 

* * *

 

            The next morning, Crystal Palace was uneased. The Princess had gone missing in the night, and left no word as to her destination. Hushed whispers from subjects suggested that the Princess might had been abducted by a new enemy, and that the royal family was doing all they could to keep this truth from spreading. Neo Queen Serenity was troubled herself, but knew deep within her that her heir was safe. She requested that all her senshi find a way to simply touch base with Small Lady; she didn’t want to impede on her privacy, but a princess shouldn’t go out alone.

            The senshi did as commanded, but as subtly as possible, as to not raise public concern. Sailor Neptune, on the other hand, was tuning into her intuition, and had a strong feeling as to where the princess might be. Uranus came along, only boiled with disbelief, and when the senshi of death didn’t answer any form of communicators, Neptune’s instincts were pleasurably confirmed.

            Pushing open the grandiose doors of Saturn’s palace with both hands, Uranus passed through the threshold with an amused Neptune following behind her, the sound of their heels echoing through the halls of the castle Titan.

            “I can’t believe this,” Uranus muttered.

            “I can,” Neptune smiled. “I knew they weren’t going to grow out of their feelings.” Tussled in heavy blankets were the two princesses, huddled against each other in their naked forms. Sensing the presence of the other two senshi, Hotaru stirred awake and her face blushed vigorously.

            “Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!” she attempted to sit up as she pulled her blankets over herself, trying to cover as much of her nudity as possible, while still keeping Usagi modestly covered as well. The two senshi frowned for a brief moment at the mention of their family names, recollecting on how many centuries had gone by when they were an actual family.

            Hearing her lover’s voice, startled as it was, Usagi awoke and looked straight at Saturn first, complete love and care in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” she asked, and then finally turned to look at the front of the bed. Her face flushed of color, as pale as the dust of the moon.

            “Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What are you doing here?” the princess asked, feeling rushed with anxiety at being seen in such a vulnerable state.

            “Looking for you,” Haruka muttered, putting her hand on her hip. “Nothing too serious. The Queen just wanted to make sure that you were okay. She probably wouldn’t mind where you are if you would just let her know that you’re heading out.”

            “There’s no way Mama would have let me come here, you know that,” Usagi replied seriously, holding blankets over her chest as well, sitting up close to Hotaru. “And don’t tell me that it isn’t safe to be around Hotaru anymore. These are different times, and you know it.”

            “Time to go back to Crystal Tokyo, Princess,” Uranus directed, ignoring the comment.

            Usagi bit the inside of her cheek with resolute. “I’ll go…” she started, “But only if Hotaru comes with me…”

            “She cannot leave Titan, except for battle,” Uranus informed.

            “Well she already left,” Usagi retorted, the ghost of her younger behavior showing itself. “I will not leave without her by my side. Tell my mother, tell all of Crystal Tokyo, I don’t care. I love her.”

             Uranus’s lips went white and thin upon hearing these words, and Neptune simply crossed her arms and gazed away. “How unfortunate,” the senshi of the sea muttered. “The idea of star crossed lovers is so romantic to many, but seeing it firsthand is painful. I feel for you both.”

            The senshi of the sky tried to compose herself, as she looked towards the two compromised women, “…Let’s go and tell them, then…”

 

* * *

 

            It did not take long for the four of them to materialize in Crystal Palace, in front of the throne and gathered court. Neo Queen Serenity leaned forward in her throne as she realized the party who had come before her, pretending to ignore the murmurs and shrieks of some of her subjects as they recognized a particular senshi.

            “It’s her!” muttered some, “She’s not supposed to be here!” chattered others. “She’s too dangerous, we need to leave,” whispered a few. Hotaru swallowed hard at the feeling of being unwanted. You never get used to that. Usagi knew instantly and held onto Hotaru’s hand with a purposeful and reassuring squeeze.

            “Welcome, Sailor Saturn, to Crystal Palace…” coolly greeted Neo Queen Serenity. She avoided the waiting eyes of her subjects as the hall went quiet. Saturn bowed, still holding onto Usagi’s hand. “I see you have found Small Lady. Thank you for bringing her back safe to me.”

            “Actually, Uranus and Neptune found me, Mama,” Usagi spoke up, not shy at all to have the court hear. “They found me in Titan. I was with Hotaru-chan last night, on my own volition.” The crowd murmured once more, eating up the new emerging details. They were commenting on the clasped hands of the heir and the soldier. “Don’t ask why, we both know you would not have granted me leave.”

            Hotaru squeezed Usagi’s hand. “Usa,” she whispered. The princess turned to look at her. “I know you’re bothered by Neo Queen Serenity’s decisions about me, but please do not let this become a fight.” The Princess looked at her lover, considering the barely audible request.

            “Mama,” Usagi began, turning back to look at the Queen. “I know how you feel about Hotaru, and I know how you feel about keeping your people happy, too…” she then turned to face the crowd, making eye contact with a few as she looked them over. “But Saturn does not deserve exile. She is an honorable senshi, loyal to our Queen and the order of the universe.”

            “She can’t be trusted!” someone shouted.

            Usagi’s face contorted quickly to anger, looking quickly in the direction of the voice. “Who said that?” she asked. No one owned up. “How is she not trustworthy?”

            “… she killed you.” Someone had said it, and everyone began to cautiously nod. “She ripped your heart out…” Usagi felt Hotaru’s grip loosen, ashamed of the memory, so the princess held on tighter. Usagi knew Neo Queen Serenity was remaining quiet for a reason. She wanted Small Lady to be the victor in this debate. A future queen needed to show she was ready.

            “That wasn’t her. That was caused by an entity called Mistress 9, who possessed her body. You should know this,” Usagi explained. The people watched her, wanting to be convinced. “Some members of the senshi were ill-informed of Hotaru’s situation, and if we all came to help Hotaru earlier, we may have avoided some tragedies altogether.” Uranus and Neptune remained silent through this explanation, watching. “Hotaru had been left in a vulnerable state because the senshi were divided on her, and thus missed the window to save her. Because of this, the senshi were weakened- and because we are at odds again over her existence, we have become weak again. Don’t you see this? Saturn is a part of our safety, a part of our strength. She is not an enemy, and I will not stand for this treatment any longer. I call for an overturn on the order to ban Sailor Saturn.”

            “I hear your claim,” finally spoke the Queen. “Sailor Saturn, what is your stance on this call?”

            Hotaru felt fear resurface in her soul, a sense of insecurity climbing that she hadn’t felt since those horrible days under the imprisonment of the Death Busters. “I wish to be set free,” the senshi spoke loud. “I wish to be beside my comrades, and to freely see this kingdom, and to…” Hotaru’s heart was going crazy, and she worried her heart would suffer like her long-forgotten attacks of the past. “… I would like to be near Princess Usagi.”

            “Understood,” Queen Serenity nodded with a smile, “You wish to have the same freedom as the other Senshi. I believe the time you have spent following the previous order is enough to show that you are safe and loyal,” the crowd was getting restless, so the queen spoke louder. “Your wish to be near my daughter is so reminiscent of your childhood friendship. You may be granted time to see her, during approved leave. It warms my heart to see you two haven’t lost your friendship, after so many years.”

            “She wishes to see me as my lover, Mama,” Usagi spoke up. She knew Hotaru had to word herself cautiously, but the Princess wanted everything resolved and for the truth to be known. “I wish for this too.”

            There was an instant backlash amongst the court, subjects shouting disapproval. “First freedom to go where she pleases, now a statement of love!” spat some hateful soul. “She’ll never develop an heir that way,” gossiped another with snide.

            “Enough!” Neo Queen Serenity had risen from her throne, and the voice she hardly ever raised echoed through the halls. “To see such fear and hatred in my own halls! Small Lady is right, we have made the wrong decision. Saturn will be granted access like any other senshi, and if your Princess chooses her as her lover, then you will accept it. It is not your concern to burden your Princess with so-called responsibilities of childbirth.” The Queen then looked down upon her daughter, who stood proud, her head held up high. “Usagi and Hotaru, I offer my blessings. I dismiss this court. I request to speak to you two in private.”

            The Queen stepped down from the raised platform of the thrones, and began walking to a side room, expecting the two to follow her. They did, hands still held together. The Queen took them to a private study and shut the door.

            “Hotaru,” Serenity addressed first. “Please accept my apologies for your banishment. I was an immature Queen during the time of its commencement, and was eager to please my subjects to keep the peace. I’m sorry it took this long for me to see otherwise.”

            “Apology accepted, my Queen,” Hotaru nodded. “I understand your reasoning. Thank you for issuing my freedom.”

            “Mama,” Usagi spoke up, gathering the attention of the other two. “Are you really okay with me and Hotaru being lovers?”

            Neo Queen Serenity smiled. “Of course, as long as you two are truly in love, I will not stop you. It’s a beautiful emotion and experience, and it is not my place to take it from anyone.”

            “You are not concerned about an heir?” Usagi asked this question with an actual tone of worry. It had been on Usagi’s mind for years. She knew of her devotion to Saturn for years, and the pain of being starved for her affections was only amplified by the worry that their union would be dishonored.

            “No,” the Queen admitted frankly. “I was not born from biological coupling. I was born of the Galaxy Cauldron, and if your love is true, and lasts the testament of the ages, I don’t see why your love wouldn’t be enough to produce a child from the ultimate birthplace as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to sign the necessary documents to formalize this new order.”

            The two women let the Queen take her leave, amazed at this new turn of events. Soon after the departure of the queen, there were sightings of the two young lovers excitedly leaving the palace, running after each other. They were going off somewhere. No one really knew. But they didn’t return for quite some time. Off to love each other, off to explore the universe together, off to never be apart.

 

FIN.    


End file.
